


And the Rest is Silence

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Otabek shows up for like a sentence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Có rất nhiều khói và tiếng nổ trong tầm nhìn của cậu. Khói bụi từ những vụ nổ khiến cậu cảm thấy ngạt thở. Việc xác định ai với ai trở nên khó khăn hơn khi chính cậu còn không thể tin tưởng nổi các giác quan của mình. Tiếng bom đạn và cháy nổ thật chát chúa. Cậu đang mất dần sự tập trung, nhưng may có Minami vỗ lên lưng cậu để giúp cậu tỉnh táo trở lại.“Một chút nữa thôi Chủ nhân! Chúng ta sắp đến rừng rồi!”“Đưa Ngài Yuuri đến phía Đông! Một cỗ xe đang chờ ở đó để đưa Ngài trở về!”“Đã rõ!” Minami giương kiếm lên. “Đi thôi Chủ nhân!”Yuuri theo sau Minami. Cậu từ từ ngoảnh lại và thấy một cột trụ đổ rạp xuống đất. Sao mọi việc lại thành ra thế này chứ?( Khi sự việc đã đến hồi kết, Yuuri biết mình buộc phải lựa chọn. Và cậu đang phải làm vậy, bất kể hoàn cảnh nào. )





	1. It ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Rest is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922145) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Chúng ta đã đến cuối series rồi! Cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều vì đã ủng hộ tôi những tháng vừa qua! Tôi rất vui khi thực hiện series này và tôi mong nó sẽ khiến mọi người vui vẻ! Chap thứ hai sẽ được up sau hôm nay 4 ngày nên hãy chờ đợi nó nhé!
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Vụ 4 ngày thực chất là au định up chap 2 vào 1/1/2017. Mà chắc tớ cũng 4 ngày nữa mới up chap 2 luôn :) Đã đu là phải đu đến cả cái Notes :)
> 
> Đừng mang fic ra khỏi nhà nhé.

 

Yuuri cảm thấy mắt mình như nhòa hẳn đi.

 

Có rất nhiều khói và tiếng nổ trong tầm nhìn của cậu. Khói bụi từ những vụ nổ khiến cậu cảm thấy ngạt thở. Việc xác định ai với ai trở nên khó khăn hơn khi chính cậu còn không thể tin tưởng nổi các giác quan của mình. Tiếng bom đạn và cháy nổ thật chát chúa. Cậu đang mất dần sự tập trung, nhưng may có Minami vỗ lên lưng cậu để giúp cậu tỉnh táo trở lại.

  
  
“Một chút nữa thôi Chủ nhân! Chúng ta sắp đến rừng rồi!”

 

“Đưa Ngài Yuuri đến phía Đông! Một cỗ xe đang chờ ở đó để đưa Ngài trở về!”

 

“Đã rõ!” Minami giương kiếm lên. “Đi thôi Chủ nhân!”

 

Yuuri theo sau Minami. Cậu từ từ ngoảnh lại và thấy một cột trụ đổ rạp xuống đất. Sao mọi việc lại thành ra thế này chứ?

 

 

***  
  


_Gửi anh họ Yuuri,_

_Ta vẫn khoẻ, cảm tạ anh. Ta rất vui khi anh cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội để viết thư cho ta.Việc gì phải đặt nặng lễ nghi đến thế trong lá thư này? Ta cứ ngỡ chúng ta rất thân thiết kia mà! Nhưng ta chắc hẳn đó là hệ quả của việc nắm giữ quyền lực quá lớn trong tay. Đừng bảo với Seung Gil, nhưng ta không nghĩ là mình đã sẵn sàng. Dù sao ta cũng chỉ mới 17 tuổi._

_Ôi Yuuri, ta ước mình có thể kể với anh nhiều hơn về sự tình ở đây. Nhưng có một chuyện rất khẩn cấp._

***  


 

Đáng lẽ ra Yuuri phải ngờ đến việc này.

 

Đáng lẽ ra cậu đã phải cảnh báo Viktor khi nhận được tin về liên minh của phía Đông với Tân Thế Giới. Nhưng cậu đã không làm vậy. Bởi như thế đồng nghĩa với mưu phản, và cậu là bề tôi của phía Đông, cậu phải trung thành tuyệt đối với phương Đông.

 

Liệu khi cậu bàn sự ngờ vực của mình với Viktor thì những việc này có thể đã không xảy ra? Liệu cung điện có còn đứng vững?

 

Thực tình thì Yuuri không hề hay biết, và khả năng ấy khiến cậu sợ hãi.

 

 

***  


 

_Khi anh đọc lá thư này cũng là lúc anh đang trên đường trở về phương Đông. Ta thừa biết những tiếng tăm chẳng mấy hay ho gì về Tân Thế Giới, Yuuri. Ta có một người bạn có thể tin tưởng được ở đó. Anh thấy đấy Yuuri, một tháng trước khi đang viết lá thư này, ta đã để vuột mất hai tỉnh thành vào tay Tân Thế Giới. Chúng quá lớn mạnh, ngay cả với chúng ta. Chúng đề nghị thực hiện liên minh hoặc nếu không chiến tranh sẽ xảy ra. Anh bảo ta hèn nhát cũng được, nhưng ta đã thề vào cái ngày ta lên ngôi Thiên Hoàng rằng sẽ không bao giờ để xảy ra giao tranh trong đất nước của mình, nên ta đã chấp thuận._

***  


 

Không ai biết Tân Thế Giới đã làm thế nào để chiếm được thủ phủ. Có người nói là do gián điệp. Người lại bảo là thông qua địa đạo dưới lòng đất. Yuuri chẳng quan tâm.

 

Đây đáng ra phải là một ngày bình thường. Một ngày bình thường kết thúc với một đêm bình thường.

 

Yuuri đã mong là Viktor, nhưng thay vào đó Minami lại là người đi qua cánh cửa. Cậu nhóc đưa cậu một lá thư và thu dọn đồ đạc của cậu. Yuuri đọc nó và chẳng còn biết phải nghĩ gì.

 

Tâm trí cậu đang luẩn quẩn đâu đó khi cậu theo Minami đi qua hành lang.

 

 

***  
  
_  
_

 

_Đáng buồn thay, bởi phía Đông đã đầu hàng, bọn chúng sẽ đến phía Bắc. Đi khỏi đó ngay Yuuri. Ta không quan tâm nếu mang anh đi là phạm thượng đến Vua Nikiforov. Ta không muốn có bất kì mối ràng buộc với phương Đông nào ở đấy khi bọn chúng tấn công vào. Ta đã cảnh báo cho phía Bắc về cuộc tấn công sắp tới với tất cả lòng tôn trọng về mối quan hệ đồng minh trước đây, nhưng chúng ta sẽ không giúp họ._

_Yuuri, ta không quan tâm về những cảm xúc của anh với Nikiforov. Rời khỏi đó ngay đi. Huỷ bỏ nhiệm vụ. Đó là mệnh lệnh._

_Em họ của anh,_

_Guang-Hong Ji._

 

 

***  
  
  
_  
_

_“Tại sao em chưa từng nói vậy với ta?”_

Bởi Viktor à, dù cho cậu đã sống bao lâu trong cung điện, dù cho cậu có ràng buộc gì với anh, thì cậu vẫn sinh ra ở phía Đông và lòng trung tín của cậu ( buộc phải ) luôn hướng về phía Đông.

 

Cảm xúc của cậu không hề quan trọng. Cậu phải tuân mệnh Thiên Hoàng. Cậu đã có lệnh không được để chìm đắm vào tình yêu với anh. Vậy nên cậu đã làm thế. Cậu cố gắng kiềm chế bằng cách không nói lại lời yêu với anh, dù cậu có muốn nói đến thế nào đi chăng nữa.

 

( “Em biết” đã thành câu cửa miệng của cậu bất cứ lúc nào anh bày tỏ tình yêu với cậu. Nhưng dù thế thì vẫn không đủ. )

 

Cậu cũng cảm thấy như vậy với anh, Vua Nikiforov. Cậu muốn được ở bên anh, nhưng cậu không thể.

 

Cậu có một mệnh lệnh phải tuân theo.

 

 

***

 

  
“Mau lên Chủ nhân! Nhanh lên xe đi!” Minami nói với cậu, nhưng Yuuri không hề nghe thấy. Tâm trí cậu hiện giờ chỉ hướng về mình Viktor.

 

Yuuri quay lại nhìn xa xăm. Cung điện Hoàng Gia của Vương quốc phía Bắc sừng sững xưa kia giờ đang cháy rụi trong biển lửa. Nó từ từ nát vụn dưới những phát súng điên cuồng của đại bác. Yuuri nhắm ghiền mắt, cố gắng kiềm chế. Cậu có lệnh phải quay về. Cậu có lệnh. Cậu có lệnh–

 

“Minami. Lên xe đi. Gửi lời thứ lỗi đến Thiên Hoàng giùm ta.”

 

“Chủ nhân, Ngài đi đâu vậy– Chủ nhân!”

 

  
***  


 

Cậu đã từng kể bạn nghe về kế hoạch của mình với Viktor. Về việc cậu đã cám dỗ Viktor thế nào để giữ vững quan hệ đồng minh giữa phía Bắc và phương Đông. Nhưng cậu vẫn chưa hề nói với bạn về những gì xảy ra sau đó.

 

Cậu kể về một vài chuyện đã xảy đến. Chuyện mà đáng lẽ không nên được xảy ra. Cậu đã phải lòng anh.

 

Thời gian cứ thế trôi qua, những cái tán tỉnh bỡn cợt đã dần trở nên nghiêm túc. Từ chỗ quyến rũ người kia cậu đã trở thành người bị quyến rũ. Sự chiếm hữu của cậu ngày càng hiện hữu. Những nụ hôn dần mang ý nghĩa hơn. Những động chạm trở nên mềm mại hơn và cái nhìn càng lúc dịu dàng hơn.

 

( Yuuri chợt nhận ra kế hoạch của mình ngu ngốc biết nhường nào, khi lao vào cung điện một mình như vậy. Nhưng cậu đã học qua về nghệ thuật len lỏi. Và thanh kiếm mà cậu nhẹ nhàng xoáy được từ Minami là quá đủ để bảo vệ cậu khỏi lũ xâm lược rồi.

 

Phía Bắc đã thất thủ. Nếu Viktor vẫn còn sống, cậu biết phải tìm anh ở đâu.

 

Rồi cậu vụt chạy đi. )  
  
  
  
  
***

 

  
Hai viên đạn xuyên thẳng qua mé đầu cậu. Thật lòng mà nói, lời chào này còn ít bạo lực hơn cả Yuuri nghĩ.

 

“Anh làm cái khỉ gì ở đây thế?” Yuri rít lên. Bàn tay run rẩy giữ chặt lấy khẩu súng. Cậu mới mười lăm tuổi, chưa thành thạo những buổi học săn bắn, và giờ đây lại phải tự tay giết người để bảo vệ bản thân.

 

“Để ta vào đi Yuri, làm ơn.” Cậu cầu xin nhưng Yuri vẫn đứng chắn trước cửa phòng ngủ của cậu và Viktor.

 

“Tại sao ta phải làm thế!? Sau khi anh đã phản bội chúng ta? Phía Đông bỏ rơi chúng ta mà không hề có một lời cảnh báo! Anh đáng lẽ phải nói với chúng ta! Chúng ta đáng lẽ đã phải chuẩn bị từ trước!”

 

_Ta biết mà, Yuri. Ta biết._

“Yuri, làm ơn đi.” Yuuri khẩn khoản van nài. “Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian.”

 

Yuri vẫn ( run rẩy ) chĩa súng vào đầu Yuuri.

 

“Yuri.”

 

“Được rồi!” Yuri gắt. Cậu nhét súng trở lại bao đựng của mình. “Ta sẽ đi chỗ khác. Anh có thể vào. Hãy cứ... vào đó rồi gặp Ngài.”  
  
  


“Ta sẽ.” Yuuri đi đến phía cửa và nhẹ nhàng đẩy nó. “Yuri?”

 

“Gì!?”

 

“Cảm ơn cậu. Bình an nhé.”

 

 

***  


 

( Yuuri thường rất dữ dội trên giường. Làm càng nhanh thì thời gian để nghĩ càng ít. Bạn sẽ xử sự hoàn toàn theo bản năng. Yuuri luôn rất tự tin trong tình dục. Dù có thiếu sót ở những mặt khác, cậu vẫn có thể dùng sức lực không bao giờ cạn kiệt của mình để bù vào.

 

Nhưng với Viktor thì khác. Cậu vẫn nhớ y nguyên lần đầu Viktor chiếm lấy cậu. Anh di chuyển rất chậm rãi và vô cùng dịu dàng với cậu. Hẳn rồi, vẫn có lúc họ làm tình mãnh liệt hơn, tình thú hơn. Nhưng với Viktor thì luôn từ từ, nhẹ nhàng và đầy quan tâm. Viktor dành thời gian để thoả mãn cậu. Anh chú tâm nhiều đến cơ thể cậu, đến mức Yuuri phải bảo Viktor tắt đèn đi bởi cậu không quen khi ai đó ngợi ca thân thể cậu như cách mà Viktor làm. )

 

Yuuri đóng cửa lại và thấy Viktor đang ngồi trên giường. Tay trái anh đang cố giữ vết thương ở vùng bụng. Tay phải giữ khẩu súng hướng vào mặt Yuuri. Gương mặt anh tiều tụy vô cùng. Hơi thở anh ngắt quãng. Viktor rên rỉ rất nhiều và Yuuri không thích thế chút nào.

 

“Em đã làm gì với Yura?” Anh hỏi.

 

“Em bảo thằng bé đến nơi an toàn.”

 

“Tại sao ta phải tin em?”

 

“Em thề, Viktor.” Yuuri đặt kiếm xuống và đá nó về phía Viktor. “Em thề là thằng bé vẫn an toàn.”

 

Viktor nhìn cậu đầy ngờ vực. Yuuri không còn lí do gì để dùng lời lẽ thuyết phục Viktor. Vậy nên thay vào đó cậu nhìn thẳng vào Viktor. Cậu biết Viktor có thể thấy ai đó đang nói dối chỉ qua ánh mắt.

 

Viktor cuối cùng cũng hạ súng xuống. Yuuri thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

 

“Cảm tạ Ngài.” Yuuri nói.

 

Viktor không hề đáp lời. Anh ngả người về lại giường và dời mắt khỏi Yuuri.

 

“Sao em lại trở lại?” Giọng anh vỡ vụn. “Yuuri, em làm tan nát trái tim ta.”

 

“Em biết.”

 

“Em không hề hiểu đâu, đúng không? Về tình cảm của ta.” Viktor nói. “Em không chỉ là thú vui qua đường, Yuuri. Từng lời nói, từng hành động của ta đều có ý nghĩa. Ta yêu em đến nhường đó, Yuuri à.”

 

“Em biết.”

 

“Đôi lúc ta tự hỏi em có thật sự biết không.” Nước mắt Viktor lăn dài. “Ta đã định sẽ lấy em. Đó là minh chứng cho thấy ta yêu em điên dại biết nhường nào. Nhưng cha mẹ ta gạt bỏ ý định đó. Chúng ta đều là đàn ông. Em chỉ đơn thuần là một tù nhân chính trị còn ta là một vị vua và ta cần người thừa kế.” Viktor nói tiếp. “Họ đã giới thiệu cho ta rất nhiều công nương. Ta từ chối từng người một trong số họ. Bởi vì ta đã chung tình với em mất rồi.”

 

Yuuri bắt đầu khóc nức nở.

 

“Phía Đông bí mật liên minh với Tân Thế Giới và em còn không mảy may nói với chúng ta. Họ đương ngày một lớn mạnh. Có một vương quốc đầy quyền lực hỗ trợ như vậy là vô cùng nguy hiểm. Sao em lại không nói với ta hả Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri chạy đến chỗ Viktor. Viktor vùi mình vào Yuuri khi cậu ôm lấy anh. “Tại sao em lại trở lại đây, hả Yuuri?”

 

“Em yêu anh.”

 

Mắt Viktor mở to.

 

“Em chưa từng trả lời câu hỏi của anh khi đó.”

 

“Vậy sao em lại nói với ta lúc này?”

 

“Bởi em đã nghĩ sẽ không còn được gặp anh nữa.” Yuuri nói. “Em yêu anh, Viktor. Em đã luôn yêu anh. Nhưng em phải tuân theo mệnh lệnh. Em đã được lệnh không thể để rơi vào lưới tình với anh. Nhưng em trót yêu anh mất rồi. Và em đã được lệnh phải trở về phía Đông nhưng rồi lại quay lại. Em biết điều này là không thể tha thứ được. Nhưng em vẫn quay lại vì anh. Em yêu anh Viktor. Em vốn luôn muốn nói điều đó. Em yê–”

 

Viktor cắt lời Yuuri bằng một nụ hôn dài. Yuuri đáp lại nụ hôn dù cho miệng Viktor ngập vị cát bụi và mùi thuốc súng.

 

 

***  


 

Trần nhà bắt đầu nứt vỡ.

 

“Chúng ta phải thoát ra.” Yuuri nói. “Viktor, anh đi được chứ?”

 

“Để ta lại đi, tình yêu của ta. Ta sẽ không trụ được lâu đâu.”

 

“Em sẽ không bỏ rơi anh lần nữa!”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor nâng gò má Yuuri. “Vết thương của ta quá nghiêm trọng. Ta sẽ không thể qua khỏi. Ta cần em đi ngay. Ta cần phải biết em đã an toàn.”

 

“Anh không đi thì em cũng không đi.” Yuuri nắm chặt tay Viktor. Cậu dịch vào để ngồi lên đùi Viktor. “Viktor, nhìn em này.”

 

“Yuuri. Tình yêu của ta. Nữ hoàng của ta. Đoá hồng tươi thắm của ta. Một nửa của tâm hồn ta.” Anh xướng lên. “Em còn nhớ Stammi Vicino chứ?”

 

“Bản nhạc khi chúng ta gặp nhau. Bản nhạc về vương quốc của anh. Bản nhạc mà anh vô cùng yêu thích. Vâng, em còn nhớ.”

 

“Đó là lời cầu xin. Là tiếng khóc than mong đợi sự cứu rỗi của ta.” Viktor nói. “Ta chưa bao giờ cảm ơn Chúa vì đã đáp lại lời nguyện cầu của ta.”

 

“Viktor–”

 

“Được rồi, tình yêu.” Anh nói. “Được rồi...”

 

Giọng Viktor lê dài. Yuuri gạt nước mắt rồi rướn mình chờ đợi nụ hôn tới.

Khi môi họ chạm nhau, cũng là lúc căn phòng sụp đổ.


	2. It continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Thực ra là lừa đấy.
> 
> Và còn nữa, đã là ngày 31 ở múi giờ chỗ tôi rồi vậy nên CHÚC MỪNG NĂM MỚI!!!!
> 
> ( à mà Vua Chrispino ở đây không phải Mickey đâu, mà là cha của ảnh. Mickey là Thái tử như tôi đã nói ở part 7. )
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Au đăng fic vào Tết Dương còn tớ đăng bản dịch sát Tết Âm, hay lắm :)

 

Kỳ diệu thay, họ đã sống sót.

 

Khi cậu hé mắt nhìn, mọi thứ xung quanh đều đã trở thành cát bụi. Thấy không có quân của Tân Thế Giới quanh đây, cậu liền dìu Viktor dậy và đưa anh đến nơi an toàn. Thật may mắn, Viktor đã được cứu chữa kịp thời nên anh đã được bảo toàn tính mạng.

 

Phần còn lại của Vương triều phía Bắc đã tập trung ở một thị trấn gần biên giới Vương quốc phía Tây. Đức vua Chrispino đã tốt bụng cho họ tá túc. Ngài thậm chí còn đồng ý giúp phía Bắc đoạt lại nền độc lập. Ngài hiểu rằng Tân Thế Giới ắt hẳn phải rất mạnh mới có thể một tay hạ gục cả phía Đông lẫn phía Bắc như vậy, do đó đơn thân độc mã chống lại chúng là không khôn ngoan một chút nào.

 

Không chỉ có phía Tây, cả Vương quốc Đông Nam cũng đề nghị được giúp đỡ. Đức vua Chulanont hứa sẽ huỷ bỏ quan hệ đồng minh với phía Đông bởi họ đã đe doạ nền hoà bình thế giới bằng cách liên minh với Tân Thế Giới. Ngài còn nói thêm rằng Ngài rất xem trọng tình bạn giữa mình với Yuuri.

 

Đó là một trong những thời khắc đen tối nhất của lịch sử. Cuộc chiến sau đó đã được biết với tên gọi Thế Chiến. Chiến tranh kéo dài suốt năm năm. Sau cùng thì liên minh phía Tây, phía Bắc và phía Đông Nam đã chiến thắng. Tân Thế Giới phải trở về với lãnh thổ ban đầu và phía Bắc đã giành lại được chủ quyền vốn có của họ.

 

Bởi Tân Thế Giới và phía Đông đã thua trận, họ phải chấp thuận hình phạt của mình. Năm vị vua và các Cố vấn của họ cùng tề tựu ở Cung điện Hoàng gia phía Bắc để bàn bạc. Có thể nói, chuyện diễn ra chẳng tốt đẹp chút nào.

 

“Phải cung cấp chừng này tiền bạc và tài nguyên để đền bù tổn thất – ta không thể nào chấp nhận một yêu cầu như vậy!” Nhà lãnh đạo Tân Thế Giới, Jean–Jacques Leroy, hay gọi tắt là Vua JJ, đập mạnh tay xuống bàn. “Ta là vua! Không ai được phép ép ta phải làm gì hết!”

 

“Chính xác là, bởi vì Ngài là vua nên Ngài phải thực hiện yêu cầu này, thưa Bệ hạ.” Công tước Giacometti, với vai trò là bên trung gian, tuyên bố.

 

“Đây rõ ràng là thiên vị!”

 

“Chưa là gì so với những việc ngươi đã làm với vương quốc chúng ta.” Viktor rít lên.

 

“Ngươi chỉ là một kẻ yếu–”

 

“Đức vua!” Một chàng trai trẻ cắt ngang. “Chúng ta đã thua trận. Thần nghĩ chấp nhận điều kiện của họ là vô cùng sáng suốt. Đó là hậu quả mà chúng ta phải gánh chịu.”

 

“Rất khôn ngoan! Ngươi nên chịu nghe lời Cố vấn của mình đi!” Vua Crispino cảm thán. “Tên ngươi là gì, chàng trai trẻ?”

 

“Leo de la Iglesia, thưa Đức vua. Thần chưa phải một Cố vấn, thần chỉ đơn giản là một người học việc. Cố vấn của chúng thần không thể đến được bởi Ngài ấy không được khoẻ, vậy nên tôi phải thế chỗ cho Ngài.”

 

“Cố vấn của ngươi rất tinh tường đấy. Ngươi nên lắng nghe, _chàng trai mà chỉ đơn giản là một người học việc_ này, nhiều hơn Leroy ạ.”

 

“Sao cũng được!” Vua JJ tức giận ngồi xuống. “Ta chấp nhận điều khoản của các người, nhưng sẽ chỉ thực hiện phân nửa mà thôi!”

 

“Bệ hạ!”

 

“Được thôi! Ta sẽ thực hiện đầy đủ! Vui rồi chứ Iglesia?”

 

“Tuyệt vời! Giờ đến việc kế tiếp!” Công tước Giacometti chuyển sang tài liệu tiếp theo. “Phía Đông có thể không trực tiếp tham gia cuộc chiến, nhưng Điện hạ đây vẫn về phe Tân Thế Giới.”

 

“Ta biết . Ta sẽ nhận mọi trách nhiệm.”

 

“Ngài cũng đã vi phạm hiệp ước bởi–”

 

“Như đã nói, _ta thừa biết việc đó._ ” Guang–Hong lặp lại với một giọng quả quyết. Công tước Giacometti nuốt khan rồi tiếp tục.

 

“Đối với phía Đông, Đức vua Nikiforov sẽ tự mình nói các người về chuyện bồi thường.” Thiên Hoàng Guang–Hong Ji bối rối quay sang nhìn Viktor.

 

Viktor khoanh tay lại. Với một giọng tràn đầy tự tin, anh nói. “Trao Yuuri Katsuki cho ta.”

 

Tất cả những người hiện diện trong phòng nhất loạt trở nên xôn xao.

 

“Cái–”

 

“Wow! Vậy ra đó là lí do Ngài ấy không bàn bạc với chúng ta! Gay cấn* vậy!”

 

  
( *Gay cấn: nguyên văn tác giả viết là "gaymazing" :3 Qua đó có thể thấy dù đã trở thành vua nhưng Phichit của chúng ta vẫn làm rất tốt nhiệm vụ của một trưởng FC đầy sôi nổi và nhiệt huyết :3 )

 

  
“Vua Phichit, xin Ngài hãy yên vị!” Cố vấn của Ngài, Celestino, nghiêm mặt.

 

“Thưa Đức vua, thứ lỗi cho tôi, nhưng _cái quái quỷ gì thế_?”

 

“Câm miệng lại Georgi.” Viktor nói. “Ta không hề đùa cợt. _Trao Yuuri Katsuki cho ta._ ”

 

Guang–Hong cảm thán. “Ta đã trao anh ấy cho Ngài rồi mà!”

 

“Ta không phải gã ngốc. Ta thừa biết em ấy là gián điệp của Ngài. Một công cụ để chắc chắn ta sẽ không tấn công sau lưng phía Đông.” Viktor nghiến chặt răng. “Ngài sẽ không bao giờ trao em ấy cho ta dễ dàng như vậy ngần ấy năm về trước, bởi dù gì thì em ấy vẫn là người của Hoàng tộc. Nhưng giờ thì, ta đang hỏi – không, _yêu cầu_ Ngài hoàn toàn trao Yuuri Katsuki cho ta. Đó là toàn bộ điều kiện của ta.”

 

Biểu cảm của vị Thiên Hoàng trẻ bỗng trở nên chán ngán. Ngài trao đổi ánh nhìn với Cố vấn của mình.

 

“Còn về liên minh trước đây, chúng ta vẫn có thể nối lại nó bên ngoài căn phòng này. Nếu phía Đông vẫn sẵn lòng.”

 

“Ngài thật chẳng chuyên nghiệp chút nào, anh họ.” Georgi la lớn. Viktor nhếch miệng với anh chàng thay cho lời đáp trả.

 

Guang–Hong thở dài. “Được rồi.” Ngài dừng lại. “Ta sẽ trao anh ấy cho Ngài. Nhưng nếu anh ấy trở về phía Đông, thì điều đó hoàn toàn là quyết định của anh, không phải của ta.”

 

Viktor mỉm cười.

 

 

***  
  


 

“Trật tự! Trật tự!”

 

Như một dịp để mừng thắng lợi,Viktor quyết định mở hội trong lòng thủ phủ. Lễ hội diễn ra suốt bảy ngày bảy đêm. Có rất nhiều trò chơi và thú tiêu khiển –tất cả đều do đích thân Viktor sắp xếp ( và cả một tí giúp đỡ từ Georgi nữa ). Kết thúc sự kiện, một yến tiệc đã diễn ra trong cung điện. Hết thảy dân chúng đều được mời đến dự. Có rất nhiều người tham gia, bao gồm cả đồng minh của anh là Đức vua Chulanont và Đức vua Chrispino.

 

“Chúng ta có mặt ở nơi này là để ăn mừng chiến thắng sau khi đoạt lại Tố quốc của chúng ta!” Viktor nói. “Ta muốn gửi lời cảm ơn đến đồng minh của ta, Đức vua Chulanont của Đông Nam và vị vua già đáng kính Chrispino của phía Tây vì sự giúp đỡ của họ. Nếu không có họ, chưa chắc chúng ta đã có thể sum họp tại nơi đây.”

 

“Ta cũng muốn cảm ơn đến vị anh hùng quả cảm của chúng ta, Tướng quân Otabek Altin vì những gì Ngài đã cống hiến. Thiếu những chiến lược sáng suốt của Ngài, chúng ta sẽ không thể nào chiến thắng! Vậy nên, hãy vì Ngài mà nâng ly!”

 

Những tiếng reo hò vui vẻ tràn ngập cả không khí. Vị tướng ngay lập tức lui về sau ( bởi bản thân Ngài là người khá dè dặt ) nhưng rồi nhanh chóng bị ngăn lại bởi Vua Chulanont.

 

“Không chỉ thế,” Viktor tiếp lời. “chúng ta còn ở đây để tưởng những người anh người chị đã ngã xuống vì ngôi nhà thân thương này. Hãy giành một phút để tưởng nhớ họ.”

 

Căn phòng trở nên lặng như tờ. Anh có thể nghe thấy những tiếng thì thầm gọi tên người con, người chồng, người yêu. Anh còn nghe thấy những lời cầu nguyện cho những người đã hy sinh được lên Thiên đàng. Một số khác cầu khẩn trong im lặng.

 

Sau vài phút, mọi việc trở lại bình thường. “Giờ thì, mau bắt đầu với bữa tiệc nào!”

 

Viktor bước xuống khỏi bục trong tiếng vỗ tay giòn giã. Khi Viktor ra hiệu, gia nhân ngay lập tức ùa vào phòng, mang đến các món ăn trước mặt những vị khách. Một bản nhạc nhẹ còn được dạo để làm nền cho bữa tối.

 

Khi Viktor ngồi vào bàn với gia đình mình, cháu trai Yuri Plietsky của anh hét vào mặt anh. “Cháu không thể tin được là Ngài đã làm thế!”

 

“Làm gì cơ?” Viktor kinh ngạc nhìn Yuri. Cháu họ anh nhìn lại anh bằng ánh nhìn dữ tợn ngang với một con mèo con cau có.

 

“Đòi hỏi. Tên. Katsudon. Chết tiệt. Đó. Ngay. Trước mặt. Mọi người. _Một lần nữa_!” Yuri nhấn mạnh từng chữ. Ôi, Viktor chợt nhận ra, thằng bé đang nói về buổi họp mặt hai tuần trước. “Ngài đã ba mươi ba rồi! Cháu cứ tưởng Ngài phải khá hơn thế chứ!”

 

“Nói sao nhỉ, tình yêu khiến người ta làm những việc điên rồ mà!” Yuri vờ nôn mửa thay cho lời đáp. Viktor cười lớn. “Nói đến tình yêu thì, Yuuri đâu rồi?”

 

“Đang rúc vào một xó phòng nào đó và chết dần chết mòn.”

 

“ _Yura_.”

 

“Anh ta ở trong vườn. Tên khốn đó vẫn uỷ khuất như mọi khi.”

 

“Ta phải làm em ấy vui lên mới được!” Viktor lấy khăn tay lau miệng rồi đứng dậy. “Ta sẽ để khách khứa lại cho cháu, Yurio! Làm tốt vai trò của một người chủ trì khi ta không ở đây nhé!”

 

“Cháu không– Viktor! Chết tiệt! Cháu có thể là người kế vị của Ngài nhưng không phải người Ngài có thể sai bảo tuỳ thích! Viktor!”

 

 

***  
  


 

Khu vườn về đêm thật yên ả. Nó giúp Yuuri có khoảng trống để hít thở khi cậu cần nghỉ ngơi.

 

Yuuri nhìn về phía khán phòng chính. Cậu nhớ loáng thoáng Viktor có nói gì đó về việc tổ chức yến tiệc để ăn mừng chiến thắng. Viktor đã mời cậu đến, hẳn rồi, nhưng Yuuri không nghĩ là mình muốn tham dự. Thậm chí khi năm năm đã trôi qua, cậu vẫn không thôi tự trách mình bởi những gì đã xảy ra.

 

Đột nhiên ai đó ôm lấy cậu từ đằng sau. Yuuri không cần phải quay lại cũng biết là ai. “Viktor.” Cậu nói. “Anh đáng lẽ phải ở trong đó.”

 

“Và em đáng lẽ phải ở đó cùng ta.” Anh tiếp lời. “Có chuyện gì không ổn sao?”

 

“Tất cả mọi chuyện.”

 

“Yuuri.” Anh thở hắt. “Chúng ta đã nói về việc này rồi.”

 

“Em biết.” Yuuri thở dài. “Nhưng em vẫn không thể ngừng trách mình được.”

 

“Tình yêu của ta.” Viktor nâng tay Yuuri và hôn lên đó. “Không phải lỗi của em mà.”

 

“Em nên rời đi. Nếu nhanh lên em vẫn có thể bắt kịp chuyến tàu về phía Đông.”

 

“Yuuri, tình yêu của ta.”

 

“Em không xứng đáng có được người như anh.” Yuuri nói. “Anh đáng ra không nên đòi hỏi có được em ở buổi họp mặt. Anh đáng ra phải trả em lại cho Thiên Hoàng khi còn cơ hội.”

 

“Và ta đã vứt bỏ cơ hội đó.” Yuuri cười nhẹ trước cái nhắc khéo đó. Điều cậu đã nói rất lâu về trước. “Yuuri, nhìn ta này.”

 

Yuuri làm theo lời anh.

 

“Ta yêu em.”

 

Yuuri co người lại.

 

“Em có nhớ năm năm về trước, khi chúng ta trao nhau nụ hôn và mọi thứ đều sụp đổ?”

 

Yuuri gật đầu, bởi _làm sao mà không nhớ được chứ?_

“Khi em quay lại với ta.” Viktor dừng lời. “Khi em nói em yêu ta. Khi chúng ta hôn nhau – ta chưa từng thấy nhẹ nhõm đến vậy. Tất cả những lo lắng, tất cả những bất an về em đều nhanh chóng biến mất.”

 

Viktor chạm tay mình vào tay Yuuri.

 

“Em có nhớ những gì sau đó không?”

 

“Em nhớ.” _Em nhớ thân hình rụng rời của anh lúc đi khập khiễng. Em nhớ mạng sống của anh trượt dài theo mỗi bước em đi khi tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ khắp nơi trong lúc dìu anh. Em nhớ mình đã vui đến mức nào khi tìm thấy được sự giúp đỡ._ “Chúng ta đã nói chuyện sau khi anh tỉnh lại.”

 

“Phải. Em đã kể với ta mọi chuyện. Về nhiệm vụ của em. Về việc nó đã chuyển hướng một cách bất ngờ thế nào. Em có nhớ ta đã nói gì không?”

 

_Yuuri, ta tha thứ cho em._

 

“Quả là ngu ngốc.”

 

“Phải, quả đúng vậy. Ta đã bị mắng nhiếc bởi tất cả mọi người. Yurio. Georgi. Phụ hoàng và Mẫu hậu.” Anh cười lớn. “Nhưng ai yêu thường mù quáng mà, ta cũng thế.”

 

“Không tốt đâu Viktor à.”

 

“Ta biết.” Anh trả lời. “Nhưng vấn đề là, dù em có không quay lại đi chăng nữa, ta vẫn sẽ tha thứ cho em.”

 

“Tại sao?”

 

“Bởi vì, tình yêu à,” Viktor vuốt ve tay Yuuri. Anh nhìn sâu vào mắt cậu. “Ta yêu em.”

 

Mỗi lần Viktor nói vậy là mỗi lần tim Yuuri nhói đau. Thời gian đầu, nó đau bởi nó là một tình yêu giả tạo. Còn bây giờ, nó đau là bởi nó rất chân thật và Yuuri cảm thấy mình không xứng đáng vơi nó một chút nào. Viktor yêu cậu rất nhiều, yêu tha thiết, yêu say đắm, và Yuuri không hề đáp lại anh bất cứ thứ gì. Nhưng cậu đang học để làm điều đó. Cậu cố yêu mà không vương vấn cảm giác tội lỗi. Cậu cố học cách để có thể đáp trả tình yêu của Viktor.

 

“Em không xứng với anh.”

 

“Có, Yuuri. Em hoàn toàn xứng đáng với ta.”

 

Yuuri khịt mũi. “Cảm ơn.”

 

“Không có gì, tình yêu của ta.” Viktor mỉm cười. Anh ôm Yuuri lần nữa. Không quá chặt, nhưng cũng đủ để giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại. “Giờ thì, ta vào chứ? Ta có đầu bếp làm cơm thịt cốt lết cho em đó! Ta mong là nó ngon như họ đã nói! Em nhớ nó lắm mà không?” Yuuri gật đầu.

 

“Uhm, Viktor?”

 

“Ừ?”

 

Yuuri nhắm mắt lại. “Em cũng yêu anh.”

 

Ba từ. Tám chữ. Phát âm vô cùng đơn giản nhưng sao thật khó nói. Yuuri cảm thấy mặt mình nóng bừng khi Viktor ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. Đôi mắt anh sáng lấp lánh trước khi một giọt nước mắt rỉ ra nơi khoé mi.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cười thầm. “Em nên ngừng làm vậy.”

 

“Làm gì?”

 

“Tỏ ra dễ thương!” Anh siết chặt lấy Yuuri. “Ta cũng yêu em! Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em. Ta yêu em.”

 

“Được rồi! Được rồi! Em biết mà!”

 

“Em chắc không? Vài phút trước trông em có thế đâu.” Viktor làm bộ hôn môi ( Trans + beta: ewwwwwwwww gross ).

 

“Thì em vẫn đang phiền muộn kia mà! Giờ thì hiểu rồi! Thả em ra đi!”

 

Viktor vui vẻ làm theo. Nếu Yuuri đến dự bữa tiệc, cậu sẽ không muốn áo quần mình nhàu nhĩ. Cậu phải duy trì vẻ đứng đắn.

 

Yuuri thở dài. Được rồi, cậu đã sẵn sàng. “Viktor?”

 

“Ừ?”

 

“Em cũng yêu anh.”

 

Viktor mỉm cười. “Ta biết.”

 

Yuuri đấm yêu vào tay Viktor. Rồi sau đó, họ nắm tay nhau bước vào khán phòng.

 

 

***  
  


 

Hàng thế kỷ sau đó, câu chuyện của họ sẽ được những bậc làm cha làm mẹ kể cho con cái mình trước giờ đi ngủ. Sẽ có một câu chuyện về một chàng hoàng tử cô đơn gặp một nàng công chúa đơn độc rồi họ kết hôn với nhau và sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi. Ngoại trừ một việc, chàng hoàng tử cô đơn kia không hề gặp nàng công chúa đơn độc, mà là một hoàng tử khác. Họ tuy không kết hôn, nhưng cuộc sống của họ vẫn vô cùng hạnh phúc, cho đến tận mai này.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Xong rồi. Ôi Chúa ơi. Không thể tin được là chúng ta đã xong. Cảm ơn những ai đã theo dõi series rất nhiều! Quả là một vinh dự lớn. Tôi đã rất vui khi viết nó ̶v̶̶à̶ ̶đ̶̶à̶̶y̶ ̶đ̶̶o̶̶ạ̶ ̶l̶̶i̶̶n̶̶h̶ ̶h̶̶ồ̶̶n̶ ̶c̶̶á̶̶c̶ ̶b̶̶ạ̶̶n̶̶.̶
> 
> Hẹn gặp lại ở các fic khác! Nếu nhớ tôi thì vào đây chào một câu nhé: http://pilongski.tumblr.com/ ( tumblr của mẻ ấy mà... ). ̶C̶̶h̶̶o̶ ̶d̶̶ù̶ ̶t̶̶ô̶̶i̶ ̶c̶̶h̶̶ỉ̶ ̶x̶̶à̶̶i̶ ̶t̶̶u̶̶m̶̶b̶̶l̶̶r̶ ̶đ̶̶ể̶ ̶s̶̶t̶̶a̶̶l̶̶k̶ ̶m̶̶ấ̶̶y̶ ̶c̶̶á̶̶i̶ ̶t̶̶a̶̶g̶ ̶c̶̶ủ̶̶a̶ ̶f̶̶a̶̶n̶̶d̶̶o̶̶m̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶ô̶̶i̶ ̶h̶̶a̶̶h̶̶a̶.
> 
> Note: Giấy tờ của tôi không thể khôi phục lại được nên tôi đành bó tay với nó.
> 
> Thêm cái Note nữa: NĂM MỚI VUI VẺ!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Vụ giấy tở rõ là quả báo.
> 
> Btw chưa end đâu, đừng tin lời mẻ.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> h̶̶ọ̶ ̶t̶̶e̶̶o̶ ̶r̶̶ồ̶̶i̶ ̶l̶̶o̶̶l̶ ̶t̶̶u̶̶i̶ ̶s̶̶ẽ̶ ̶c̶̶h̶̶ấ̶̶p̶ ̶n̶̶h̶̶ậ̶̶n̶ ̶n̶̶h̶̶ữ̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶g̶̶i̶̶ọ̶̶t̶ ̶n̶̶ư̶̶ớ̶̶c̶ ̶m̶̶ắ̶̶t̶ ̶c̶̶ủ̶̶a̶ ̶m̶̶ọ̶̶i̶ ̶n̶̶g̶̶ư̶̶ờ̶̶i̶ ̶c̶̶o̶̶i̶ ̶n̶̶h̶̶ư̶ ̶k̶̶h̶̶o̶̶ả̶̶n̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶a̶̶n̶̶h̶ ̶t̶̶o̶̶á̶̶n̶ ̶c̶̶ũ̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶đ̶̶ư̶̶ợ̶̶c̶ ̶k̶̶h̶̶ỏ̶̶i̶ ̶c̶̶ả̶̶m̶ ̶ơ̶̶n̶̶.̶
> 
> Update: TÔI LÀM MẤT GIẤY TỜ CHO BÀI KIỂM TRA CUỐI KÌ NGAY SAU KHI UP CHAP NÀY ĐÓ CÓ AI NGUYỀN RỦA TUI KHÔNG ĐẤY ̶h̶̶a̶̶y̶ ̶đ̶̶â̶̶y̶ ̶l̶̶à̶ ̶q̶̶u̶̶ả̶ ̶b̶̶á̶̶o̶ ̶c̶̶ủ̶̶a̶ ̶t̶̶ô̶̶i̶ ̶n̶̶h̶̶ỉ̶̶.̶
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Tớ đã tức lộn ruột khi đọc cái Notes chết cmn tiệt trên :) Đó là lí do tớ đình công suốt hai tuần đấy LOL :)


End file.
